Naruto Full Potential
by ireadeverything
Summary: Naruto shall reach his full potential... I hope. I will definitely steal a few ideas from others to achieve that. Comment if you got anything good. Main pairing: NaruxHina; Others: InoxCho, ShikaxTema, SakuxSasu; Sasuke, Sakura, and Council bashing. My first fic. M rating for suggestive wording, possible brutal deaths. NO LEMONS!
1. Inroduction

Naruto… Full Potential

First order of business: I hate all of you. You readers, you all suck. I have my own unique sense of humor god dang it, and I will openly insert chapters laughing at all who review anything negative about my fics. And then you can be harassed by all of those who _like _my fic and want to read more, not get crappy laugh-chapters.

So… First of all, don't expect regular updates. No way in h*$% I'll be able to manage that. However, I hope my stuff will be good. And if it isn't, then read some of my favorite other fic writers.

Anyway, in this fic there will be overpowered god-like (in awesomeness) characters. I will also bash Sasuke, probably Sakura, and _definitely_ the council. I will be using Naru/Hina, Shika/Tema (anyone who pairs them with anyone else is stupid), Sasu/Saku, anyone else who I feel like. This will probably not be a harem fic.

I just want to explain something right now: I have read all good Naruto Fanfictions with 300K+ words. So I am _kinda_ an expert. My favorite though, would definitely, no doubt about it, be Yet Again, With a Little Extra Help. All hail the Third Fang. He. Is. Awesome.

So, as far as the pages go, I hope to have a decently-sized fic. And, unless I am publicly humi-I mean _laughing_ at someone, there will be no other "Áuthor's Note" passages, because when I am reading a good Fanfiction, I _despise _those things. Like seriously, don't you have anything better to say?

Most Fanfictions about Naruto with 300K+ words start with the Kyuubi's attack. Like, the same thing. Over, and over, and over again. No. I refuse. That will not happen here. No, this starts when Naruto arrives in the forest with the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. Is that what it's called? I don't even care. But either way, from there things go crazy.

Finishing up for now, I will try to explain how the basis of how Naruto gets godlike in a super-short amount of time.

If you make 100 clones, then they all practice for 1 minute, watch what happens? Normally, Kakashi would say "Dispel them all and get 100x the experience." But I say NO! Read and try to understand:

When a clone is dispelled, it gives its information to all clones that currently exist, along with the original. This is shown in cannon when a Naruto clone asks Asuma for tips on elemental manipulation.

So, what does this mean? Well, if I have 100 clones practicing something built up (like chakra control or elemental manipulation) for one minute, they each get 1 minute of experience. Then, let's say one dispels. All clones now have 2 minutes of experience. One of the clones now dispels. All 98 remaining clones now get **2** minutes of experience, so now they all have 4 minutes. After another round, they all have 8 minutes. After four clones have dispelled, each clone has 16 minutes of experience. In case you haven't noticed, by the time the nth clone has dispelled, each clone has 2^n experience.

So after 100 clones, starting at 1 minute, you have 2^100 minutes of experiences.

Check my math here: There are 60 minutes in an hour, 24 hours in a day, 365 days in a year. That means that there are 60 x 24 x 365 minutes in a year.

That means that there ar 365 minutes in a year.

That means that there are 2^2 x 2^3 x 1 365 minutes in a year.

That means that there are 2^5 x 16425 minutes in a year.

2^100 = 2^95 x 25

Naruto should, in theory, with the right dispelling, get 2^95/16425 years of experience for every minute he puts in.

(Just saying, 2^14 = 16384)

So, get the concept now?

And that is it for the author's introduction!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

In The Forest

_Yes! Here it is!_

Naruto landed in the silent and dark forest. All was quiet around him. All was dark greens and blacks.

Except for the bright, orange dot that was Naruto himself.

Talking out loud, he said "Hmm… it's gonna be a few hours 'till Mizuki sensei comes here. Perfect! There's plenty of time to get down a technique, dattebayo! Now I can smash in Sasuke's duck-butt hair and nobody will call me dobe again! Forever, dattebayo!"

By the end of this sermon to the surrounding forest, Naruto was nearly shouting at the top of his lungs. Still shouting, mind you, but not his loudest.

_Well, no point sitting around! Time to read this thing!_ And without thoughts of his ADHD, Naruto got to work at the scroll.

"WHHHHAAAAAAAATTT! The first technique is a clone! Shadow clones! That sounds even harder than the original! Which I can't do anyway! Wait a second… what were those small letters under the justu?

**Warning: The Shadow Clone is a very chakra taxing move. If your regular clones are coming out dead, then you probably have low control and high reserves. If you are below Jonin level, this move may not be right for you.**

**Additional Warning: The Shadow Clone creates solid clones that can attack. However, when destroyed the clones send their memories back to the user. Use with caution.**

"Wait a second…" Naruto mumbled as he digested this information. "I have high reserves! Really high ones! Yes! And I can heal! So the memory sending-backing isn't a problem! YES! I can be awesome with this technique!"

"And… it's uses for pranking are _unlimited! _With this and the Henge… Heh heh. Heh heh. Heh heh." Naruto started giggling and drooling.

Konoha would be in for some… _fun_ times.

When he got this justu down, of course.

**(Time skip – when Iruka comes)**

"Hey Iruka-sensei!"

After running for hours, sweating his hair out, and using his _Finding-Naruto Justu_ 5 times, Iruka was more than slightly tired. And what did he see, except for Naruto sitting there waving cheekily at him like always.

And he had the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing.

And he wasn't trying to run away, or attacking. No signs of hostility.

He just sat there, fox-smirking, like he had just done the best prank in the world.

In truth, Naruto had set up a clone perimeter and had known Iruka was coming for a while.

And the scroll next to him was a henge-d clone.

**In Naruto's Apartment…**

"Yes! Success! Boss is gonna be soooo happy!" shouted a voice from a dark room.

When the lights flickered on, it showed a Naruto clone with the scroll of sealing in a decently-sized room.

The room itself was unappealing. It was musty, with a very earthen smell. It's walls were a blank white. With 7-foot tall walls, it was short as far as rooms go. As for its walls, they were rough. Very uneven, like someone took lots of time to clumsily dig it out. Because that is what happened.

_Flashback Start- _

_Naruto was tired of walking into traps just to get inside his apartment. The 7-year old Naruto then decided to take some time away from pranking and actually do something._

_So he spent time gathering materials: an old shovel, half-empty cans of plaster, 3 full buckets of white paint. A big brush._

_It really is amazing what you can find in the trash if you look hard enough._

_With his goal set in his developing mind, Naruto started work on a basement._

_It was hard work for the developing 7-year old, but he had his whole days to himself. And so with his shovel in hand, and mind set, he got to work. It was time to begin the task._

_Naruto finished the room on October 7__th__, 3 days before his 8__th__ birthday. And so, with not much time to spare, he plastered the walls, and then painted them over. He gathered up any non-rotten wood he could find and made a floor. He found a set of hinges and made trapdoor into the basement under his bed._

_He finished everything on October 9__th__. Later that day he used his accumulated "allowance" from the Hokage to buy an overpriced bottle of grape juice and a cupcake at 5x their normal price._

_On his birthday, while everybody else celebrated the Kyuubi's "demise," he threw himself a small party in the basement._

_It was the best birthday of his life._

_Flashback END—_

After reminiscing on those memories for a good 5 minutes, the clone got back to work and unraveled the Scroll of Sealing. He wrapped it around the entire room's wall, and it finally ended 3 feet away from the doorway. Then the clone grinned and used special no-rip-when-taking-off ninja tape to tape the scroll up there to stay. He grinned at his handiwork. From now on, Naruto could access the entire Forbidden Scroll whenever he wanted to.

With one last smirk, he closed the trapdoor, turned off the lights, and dispelled.

**Back in the forest…**

Naruto wasn't scared. Much.

He was currently running away from Mizuki and pretending not to be able to summon 1000 clones and crush him at any time. He saw Iruka confronting Mizuki again, and decided to hide behind a tree and wait.

He wasn't as surprised as he acted when he was told about the Kyuubi. In all honesty, he had guessed it himself. After being called a "demon" one too many times, he looked it up and was surprised to realize that demons couldn't be killed, only contained.

So after a few more inferences, he realized that the Fourth must have sealed the Kyuubi in him. Rather than get all upset, or hate himself, he knew that he was not the Kyuubi, and was actually very proud of the fact that the Fourth had trusted _him, Naruto Uzumaki _ enough that when he was only a few hours old he could contain the Kyuubi.

So Naruto wasn't angry at the Fourth, because the seal was fine, and was proud of himself for keeping back the Kyuubi for, pretty much, his entire life.

Naruto had just acted surprised in order to trick Mizuki.

Back at the story…

After Naruto realized that Mizuki was about to _kill_ Iruka, he decided to step in and kicked Mizuki across the face. Caually putting his hand on the scroll, he growled "Hit Iruka-sensei again, and I'll **kill** you!"

In truth, he was trying not to laugh at Mizuki's face. He seemed _so shocked_ that the _demon_ hit him, that he was just sitting there, with a confuzzled (confused) expression on his face. Then that turned into a snarl.

"Just try me, _demon!_" Mizuki spat out the word like just the mention of it was poisonous. Í'm a _Chunin, _you couldn't hit me if you tried!"

Naruto just put on another completely fake angry expression and crossed his fingers in front of his eyes. 'Whatever you throw at me, all throw back at you a thousand-fold!"

**In somewhere completely different…**

"And whatever a man does to Cain-Cain, they will receive a _thousand _thousand fold!" Shouted an insane man. Or God. Or someone. Uh…

**Back to the story…**

_Why do I feel like I just quoted holy scripture from somewhere?_ Naruto aimlessly thought as he half-watched his 1000 clones beat up Mizuki. Badly.

Clapping his hands, Naruto dispelled all of his clones, leaving Mizuki on the ground beaten (literally) black and blue. He almost looked like a piece of modern art. Almost.

_Amazing,_ Thought Iruka._ In only a few hours' time, he managed to learn and master a Jonin-level technique._ "Hey, Naruto, come over here!"

As Naruto walked over, Iruka made a small smile. "Close your eyes." The Chunin said. As Naruto did so, Iruka placed his Leaf Headband on Naruto's head. "There! You can open your eyes now!"

As Naruto opened his eyes, he blinked and saw the smiling headband-less face of Iruka. "Iruka-sensei, your headband!"

"It's all right Naruto, it's in a safe place right now." Stated a grinning Iruka as he pointed at Naruto's head.

Naruto felt his head and then looked up at Iruka. "Thank you so much Sensei! Now I can be a real ninja!"

He jumped on Iruka, and two things happened. One, Iruka fell backwards against the tree. Two, Iruka screamed out in an unholy amount of pain.

Naruto had hit his balls.

**Chapter 1 done! Review, or the DCD will kill you! Seriously! **

**Disclaimers (In case I have not already said them): I own nothing and apologize if I infringe on any copyrights which various authors who characters I use have. I will take down and delete all stories that might be illegal by federal law, if an authority informs me as such.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Week of Training, Day 1

Naruto was very proud of himself as he walked home. He had beaten a Chunin. He had obtained the Forbidden Scroll without raising any eyebrows. He had learned and mastered a technique that would make himself stronger, _and _help with pranking!

It was like the Log's gift to mankind.

After avoiding the lynch mob waiting for him outside his door, he collapsed on his bed. Even though he pretended to be unfazed, 1000 clones were actually somewhat tiring. Add that to all the forest running that he had done to catch up to Mizuki, and, well, he was slightly winded.

He glanced at the space under his bed where he knew the trapdoor was. "Tomorrow," he muttered, before falling asleep.

**Next Morning…**

Naruto woke up bright and early. He decided that of all the exercises and training he was going to do that day, he would start with his voice.

"YES! 7 days of training before I get to beat the teme's face in! Get ready duck-butt! Here I come!"

He first made 1025 clones and sorted them into groups.

"Okay, 1000 of you, Henge into a random villager and check out the shinobi section of the library! The other 25! You're all checking out the Scroll! (The Forbidden Scroll will be capitalized, unlike any other scroll. Differentiate them that way.) I will be doing physical training because clone physical-training-ness doesn't transfer back! Dismissed!"

Naruto got down to training ground 0, or "the big one that no one uses." In there, he made a few clones and got them to do their stances. He immediately realized that his clones were doing everything wrong. He had watched others do their katas in the Academy, and knew how they were supposed to look. So he went around, fixing his own stances, and hoping that Shadow Clones transferred muscle memory. After making more clones and a few overseer clones, he got to work doing physical stuff.

2 miles of laps, then 50 sit-ups, then 50 push-ups, 50 squats, and then repeated until Naruto literally couldn't move. Then he had a 5-minute rest break. Then he started again.

After a few hours of this, Naruto's stomach stopped having breaks in its rumbling. Now it was a constant, very audible gurgle. Naruto checked the time. 12:30. He had been practicing for 5 hours.

And now it was lunch time.

Making a clone and then dispelling it, Naruto informed all of his other clones that it was time to dispel.

And they all did.

At once.

At 1:00 sharp, Naruto's clone-induced migraine stopped. And then Naruto grinned. He knew _so much!_ He had re-learned all academy material, and went in-depth with a lot of it. Seals sounded interesting. He would look at those after lunch.

As for his Scroll-browsing clones, they had found a few A-Rank and even one or two S-Rank Justus. But one of his most important finds was the true transformation.

As you might know, Henges are just illusions. Fake projected images to fool others. But now, with nearly limitless clones which can turn into _anything they want_…

"Heh heh. Heh heh. Heh heheheh. Hehe. Haha. MWA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!"

A surplus of ideas, almost as many as clones he could make, popped into Naruto's head. Tranforming clones into money. Or food. Or rocks, and then substituting with them at high speeds. Or, turning them into fake Hiraishin Kunai, and _then_ substituting with them, making him look like the Fourth Hokage's reincarnation. That would be awesome.

So another project would be perfecting substitution to seal-less, smoke-less, full body switch.

And with the Transformation, Shadow Clone, and Substitution, he would be UNSTOPABLE!

Both in pranks and in fighting.

**At Ichiraku's Ramen…**

Naruto had read a book on healthy foods while he was at the library, and had decided to eat healthier. Then he might not stay so short.

So as Naruto walked into Ichiraku's Ramen, he yelled "Hey, Teuchi-jiji, get me some variety! I'm gonna eat healthy now!"

"Oh my God (she was a civilian)! Naruto-kun? Eating healthy? IS THE WORLD ABOUT TO END?!" Ayame ended up mock-screaming from behind the counter. "But seriously Naruto-kun, what variety would you like?"

The aforementioned blonde replied "Hey Ayame-nii-chan! Get ready to cook, because I am _hungry_ today! I want three chicken ramen, one beef ramen, and five vegetable ramen. And some milk, too please!"

" 'Kay Naruto-kun, I'll just Teuchi up here and we'll get started on your order!" At which point Ayame turned backwards, towards the other are, and yelled "Tou-san! Naruto is here and he's hungry!"

**After Lunch…**

Naruto was walking back towards the training grounds, having left his stance-clones there. But, to his surprise, they were no longer working on the Academy basic taijustsu style. They were working on a style Naruto had never seen before, which is stupid because they all received the same information when the 1000 clones dispelled.

"What are you guys _doing?_" Naruto was asking of one of the overseer-clones. It grinned at him and responded

"Well boss, we are adapting the academy style!" (Clone)

"What?" (Naruto)

"Well boss, the book we read on the academy style had said that it was a baseline, that could be expanded upon and changed to suit any person's own needs! We read a lot of scrolls on it (the library clones) and took the sturdiest stances, flexible-est moves, most natural twists, strongest punches, most accurate kicks, and are working on combining it into a super-form that will be unique to us!" (Clone)

"So… that sounds cool!"

"Yeah, boss! It is! And the progress would be much faster if you would make more clones!" (Clone)

Naruto smirked and crossed his fingers. "Multi Shadow Clone Justu!" With multiple puffs of smoke, 20 new clones and 5 more overseers appeared.

"Get to work!" Naruto yelled at them, before turning around and heading back to his training area.

After making another 1000 clones for more reading, Naruto considered something he had read in a book.

"By continuously using up your chakra reserves, waiting for them to refill, and then using them up again, your reserves will become bigger."

Naruto knew he had terrible chakra control. He also had figured out that clones transferred any increase in chakra control back to the original. Deciding to combine the training for reserves and control, he made 200 clones. He noticed that he had started to feel more tired. He made another 200. He became even more tired. He made another 100 and was on the ground panting. He tried to make another 50, but only 5 were made. Now he was too tired to move his arms into the seal again.

For the first time in his life, Naruto had just used up his entire Ccakra reserves.

Simultaneously nodding amongst themselves, the 505 new clones got to work on the chakra control exercises that they had read about. Leaf sticking and tree walking. They all knew that water walking was too hard for them at this stage.

Throughout the rest of that day, Naruto spent his time lying on the ground with no chakra, or making more clones to train control.

There was a scale to rate chakra capacity.

Genin Average – 100

Chunin Average – 500

Jonin Average – 2000

Kage Average – 5000

And this is some specific stats for you at the first day of training's end:

Sasuke Uchiha – 115

Hinata Hyuuga – 70

Iruka Imuno – 620

Kakashi Hatake – 2535

Sarutobi – 6485

Naruto (before) – 7505

Naruro (now) – 9430

**Finally! Done with Ch.2 two! Make a good review!**

**And give ****Leaf Ranger**** credit for being my first reviewer!**

**Worship the Log, and until next time.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Training Day 2

Naruto woke up refreshed. From what, exactly? Well, from making many more clones before he went asleep. 500, to be exact. His chakra control was getting better.

Naruto yawned as he woke up, not actually an anomaly from his normal day. But what would come after was.

When he woke up and looked in his closet, he was shocked! Appalled! Amazed! Terrified! Because instead of seeing his normal bunch of orange murder-me-now orange jumpsuits, he was me with a jungle of black, dark blue, dark green, and white.

While the original Naruto was asleep, some of his clones had read books about Shinobi fashion sense. They had been practicing their smirks for 10 minutes before opening the books, all of them primed to grin when orange jumpsuits came in first.

But their smirks fell upside-down when they read the book and found out that Shinobi wear is _not_ supposed to be the cheapest option, and is instead supposed to be the most intimidating-yet-stealthy possible.

So the Naruto clones decided that they would ditch the orange jumpsuit and… _obtain_ something better-suited for Shinobi from some of those who had greatly overpriced Naruto in the past.

It was getting even.

So now Naruto had a few sets of clothes. One was black sandals with dark-green many-pocketed cargo pants, which had decorative black spots on them. It also had a dark-blue Anbu vest, and a black jacket with over-sized sleeves for better arm movement and easier concealment of hands and weapons. This was for missions and stealth.

The other set was black pants, pre-equipped with kunai holsters, and black Shinobi sandals. Finally, there was a cape. It was an Anbu-style full-body cape, which billowed out at the end. It didn't have a hood, however. But then, on the back…

"Hallelujah! Yes! Some orange! And it looks awesome!"

Naruto could only stare in awe at the orange swirl on the back of the cape, and the red flames licking the bottom. (Imagine Naruto's cape when he goes into battle with Pain, except for the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back instead of words.) This cape was awesome. It was literally _inspiring awe_ into Naruto by just looking at it. It was obviously the attire for big battles or tournaments.

Looking around the room, Naruto realized a few things that his earlier more sluggish mind had failed to pick up. First, the room was neat and clean. Shadow Clones. Next, the blinds were closed. Probably Shadow Clones again.

Well, now it was time to train. But first, breakfast. So Naruto went into the kitchen and stopped, marveling at the actual room inside it without all of the ramen cups around.

That being said, he looked into his cabinet, expecting to see instant ramen, but instead being surprised to find 6 egg cartons! And peanut butter! And bread! And select spices! Looking around at the room again, he noticed for the first time _ever_ that he had a refrigerator.

Ready to be amazed, Naruto approached the refrigerator and opened it. Ignoring the cold air, Naruto was stunned by what he now possessed. Two bottles of _fresh_ 1% milk, some pink lemonade, a cabinet of _vegetables_ of all things, butter, fresh cheese, he could go on forever!

After shutting the refrigerator, Naruto looked down and saw that he had a freezer, too. It was strange how much stuff Naruto never realized he had. Opening the freezer, Naruto saw meat. Lots and lots of different kinds of meat, though mostly chicken.

Deciding to open up the other cabinets, Naruto found an assortment of pots and pans, cereal, and dishes. He also found out that, contrary to popular belief, he had a stove and was physically able to cook. And that brought him to that interesting section of the library he had found yesterday…

**At training ground 0…**

Naruto made 2000 clones, his control having greatly improved. He sent 1000 of them henged to the library, 50 specifically to the cooking section.

He sent 100 to create/practice his taijutsu style.

He sent 890 to practice his now-mediocre control.

He sent the other 10 to study the Scroll.

To spend his time, he decided to go back to the physical training he had been doing, but with 25 more of each physical exercise and 1 more lap.

Needless to say, by the end of one hour he was already tired. But Naruto was confused. Yes, this was a good way to train, but this was how _normal_ people trained. How noobs that didn't have a GIANT FUC*ING DEMON FOX IN THEM THAT HEALED ALL OF THEIR INJURIES SUPER FAST!

Making a clone and then dispelling it to tell all of his library clones this new exasperation of his, Naruto willed one of them which had read something good to dispel and give him an idea.

Soon, one came to him. Naruto grinned. Normally, he would avoid buying something at all costs, because it would probably be overpriced, but _these_ people actually were at least ambivalent. Because yes, Naruto had decided to get sealing supplies to make a gravity seal, because he had remembered some people who had something good for this in stock. Of course, he was talking about…

**Later, in town,**

Naruto walked up to Higurashi weapons shop. He had once seen Tenten (although Naruto doesn't know her name yet) practice using weapons scrolls, and followed her home in slight awe. If she could seal all _that_ into a scroll, then she (or her shop) _must_ have at least _some_ sealing supplies.

**Author's note:**

**Naruto has no idea how the seal works yet. He's just going to copy the seal exactly onto himself via Shadow Clone, and hope it works. He is going to actually **_**learn**_** sealing much later.**

**End**

As Naruto walked into the shop, Tenten's dad looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Naruto! Why did you come here today?"

"Well mister, I wanted some sealing supplies. But not a scroll. I'm going to try to put a gravity seal on myself, and I saw the girl with buns – Is she your daughter? – practicing once, so I figured…" Naruto ended up mumbling by the end of his sentence, which caused Tenten's dad to smile.

"Yes Naruto, we have plenty of sealing ink and brushes, I don't know why nobody ever wants any. Here, as a special present I'll give you a free blank scroll. Not like anybody orders one of _those,_ either. Stupid…" And Naruto heard no more of the older man's grumbles as the man turned around and headed to the back room.

**Back at the training grounds, 1:30…**

Naruto patted his stomach: he had obtained plenty of sealing material, made another friend, and had another big lunch at Ichiraku's. He was feeling good.

He got one of the fighting style clones to dispel for him, so he learned all that they had accomplished so far. Naruto then made a clone to put the gravity seal on him, removed his shirt, and waited for the clone to start.

Five minutes later Naruto stood up, shirt re-donned, and moved around feeling no different. Then he started smacking himself on the forehead.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! You have to apply _chakra_ to the seal to get it to work! Well no duh! I'm soooooo stupid!

After the intense self-ego bashing, Naruto applied a minimal amount of his chakra to his hand where the seal was placed. The number turned from 1x to 1.5x .

Suddenly, Naruto felt heavier, and after experimenting, knew that he had to try harder thn normal just to move.

"Great Log… These things are awesome! HELL YEAH!"

After expending his energy much faster with the new seals, he decided that he would experiment with the 10 higher level justsus that he knew:

D-ranks:

Doton: Earth Wall (Size changes depending on chakra used, so only ranked D, but can go to S)

Suiton: Water Jet (Small water jet… if you use Genin-level chakra…)

Doton: Sand Pit (Forms small pit of quicksand)  
Fuuton: Gale Palm (Small wind blast good for speeding up shiruken)

Katon: Fireball (Small fireball… look at Water Jet)

C-ranks:

Katon: Grand Fireball (Fireball, but using more chakra… literally)

Fuuton: Breakthrough (Gust of cutting wind)

Raiton: Shock Pulse (Small electric pulse, can be used to electrify throwing weapons)

B-ranks:

Doton: Swamp of the Underworld (Size varies depending on chakra usage)

Fuuton: Great Breakthrough (Breakthrough, look at Grand Fireball)

With his jutsu arsenal in mind, Naruto set to work on exhausting his chakra while perfecting his jutsu. He figured out that his futon jutsu came more naturally to him.

_Maybe I'm a futon nature…? _Naruto wondered as he fell asleep out of Chakra depletion.

Naruto's current chakra capacity:

11470

**Done! Sorry this took me forever to upload, I had important stuff to do over the weekend.**

**Worship the log, eteca, and review. REVIEW! NOOOOWWWWWWWW!**

**5,000 Words!  
**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Week of Training, Day 3

Naruto woke up in his bed again, yet again feeling refreshed. He looked around the room to see if there were any more nightly changes, but he found nothing.

So Naruto yawned and pulled his legs out of bed, and when I say pulled I mean it literally. He had increased the gravity seals to 2x right before he went to bed, and he had to yank his legs off the mattress with his hands. He decided that since he would probably be increasing his "weights" right before he went to bed each night.

Not really thinking too hard, Naruto made a clone and ordered it to make breakfast. But soon he was snapped out of his funk by something smelling different then his normal ramen. So he peeked around the wall and into the kitchen, any sound dying in his throat when he saw what was happening in there.

He saw a clone, with two pots on the _stove!_ Why would anyone put a pot on the _stove?_ But the sizzling pots were where the delicious aromas were coming from. Getting dressed quickly, he went into the kitchen and looked over the clone's shoulder. On pot had some slowly-solidifying yellow glop in it, and the other had sizzling, thin meat strips which looked to be 50% fat.

"What are _those?_" Naruto asked of his clone.

Not even turning around, the clone replied "Bacon and eggs, you read about them, a book said they made a yummy and nutritious breakfast. Remember?"

"Yes, yes… I just didn't expect it to look so… real." (Naruto)

"Well, you better believe that they're real! And you're gonna be sampling them! And then eat them! And then complement me for my amazing talent! And then train extra-hard!" (Clone)

_Okay then… this clone seems quite exited. But anyway, food! Yummy food! Yummy, healthy food! Yummy, healthy, __**breakfast**__ food! It doesn't get much better than this!_ (Naruto thinking)

Walking to the training grounds, Naruto made more clones. But this time, using the same amount of chakra as before, about 2000 clones were made! 2000!

Realizing that his chakra control must have increased exponentially, Naruto decided it was probably time to get working on a new jutsu. This time, when he divvied up his clones, he made the tasks slightly more challenging than before. This is how he did it.

100 clones – Taijutsu

990 clones – Misc. Library

10 clones – Cook books in Library

500 clones – Chakra hopping

400 clones – Practicing jutsu

**Author's note**

**Chakra hops are a chakra control exercise invented by Ghost in Third Fang's ****Yet Again, with a little extra help****.**

**You expel chakra powerfully from a single point on your body to launch yourself into the air, height depending on chakra expulsion.**

**You repeat this process as soon as you hit the ground. You continue to repeat it, resulting in a hopping motion.**

**Ghost bounces on his groin singing "It's an ero-ero-ero-ero-ero-ero-ero-ero MUSHROOM! ****MUSHROOM! Ero-ero-ero-ero-ero-ero-ero-ero MUSHROOM! ****MUSHROOM!**

**Pure. Awesome. Funniness.**

**(This is not the end of the chapter)**

Naruto had found Chakra hopping in an old book about chakra that was mostly outdated in its quantity of exercises. Mostly it was about theory, so no one bothered looking at it after passing the academy, thus no one hops around on chakra anymore.

What a shame. Oh well.

With that though in his mind Naruto started on that technique he had found in the Scroll. The chakra pulse.

Normally, a pulse of chakra doesn't seem like that hard of a jutsu. But what this jutsu can do is twofold:

One: Interrupt genjutsu on a massive scale, freeing anyone hit by the pulse. It also senses everyone who is hit by it because you are, in effect, sending your energy at them.

Two: Solidify the chakra into a _wall_ _of chakra that you can send at opponents in all directions!_

With Nauto's levels of chakra, and his growing control, option two could become an extremely powerful move.

The only reason he hadn't attempted it before now was because of the control it needed.

But now that he had enough control…

So Naruto cried "Shadow Clone justu!" To the heavens and made 100 clones to work on the new jutsu. They all started immediately, 50 for sensing, 50 for destruction.

Already Naruto could hear the satisfying _crunch_ of trees being hit by chakra.

And with those happy thoughts in mind, Naruto began his morning workout.

**Lunchtime, 1:00…**

Naruto was walking around the streets to find something to eat. He had already decided not to have Ichiraku's: he had to practice self-denial.

Hearing someone shuffling behind him, Naruto used the sensory-level chakra pulse to try and figure out who it was.

"Aaah!" Came a feminine yelp from his back.

"What? How? The rest of my surrounding weren't damaged at all!" Naruto said out loud as he ran back to see who had screamed.

How surprised was he, then, when he saw Hinata kneeling behind a trash can, hands over her eyes.

"What? Hinata-chan? I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were back there! Are you alright?" Naruto was very concerned. He had never thought about what would happen to people with Byakugan if they saw his pulse. He imagined it was rather like staring into the sun.

**Hinata, a minute earlier…**

Hinata had been stalki-_tracking_ Naruto to… um… to test her tracking skills! Yeah! That's it!

So Hinata had been tracking Naruto like usual, admiring him from afar using her Byakugan. But suddenly the entire world just turned very white blue, and it hurt her eyes! How had Naruto expelled that much Chakra at once? But wait a second, was Naruto talking to her? What did he just say? "…Hinata-chan?" At that one suffix, Hinata fainted, from a combination of pain, being embarrassement, but mostly the suffix.

_Oh shit! Hinata fainted! I'm screwed! I don't think the hospital would take this very well, so I'll just bring her back to her house! Yeah! That's a good idea!_

Now, Hiashi was not an idiot. He did not join in mobs that attacked Naruto, nor did he allow others in his clan to do so. He knew Naruto was not the Kyuubi incarnate. So he kept an oen mind, and decided to start ambivalent towards him, and let his later actions prove him of the boy's character.

So after numerous pranks, he decided that Naruto was like any other orphan, just better at calling attention to himself. Actually, never mind, the kid was _brilliant! _To do all those pranks, never get caught by the victims, and be able to avoid Anbu for hours while under 10 years old, the kid was amazing.

Which explained Hiashi's massive eyebrow twitch when Naruto turned up at his gates carrying Hinata, saying that she randomly fainted. Hiashi was almost positive that by now, everyone _except_ Naruto had noticed that Hinata had a crush on him. Even an enemy Shinobi that had been captured after staying in Konoha for _2 days_ had noticed it!

And Naruto was still clueless.

"So, boy, why did my Hinata faint?"

"I don't know, sir. I used a sensing jutsu, and she was behind a trash can using her Byakugan I guess, and she got hurt. Then when I went over to her and asked if she was okay, she fainted!"

Intrigued, Hiashi asked "How does this sensing jutsu work?"

"Well sir, I send out a big pulse of chakra, and I sense anything around me because it's _my_ chakra. I guess she saw the wave and it hurt her eyes. When she wakes up, tell her I said sorry, okay?"

"Okay, Uzumaki-san, I will notify her that you send your apologies. You are dismissed."

"Yes sir!" Naruto almost yelled because of his relief, and jumped away.

The day saw much change on all fronts.

Hinata was slightly less shy now, because Naruto had carried her home. Since she had technically been in contact with him for 10 minutes, she decided no more stuttering or fainting. She still was very shy though, and would not talk much.

Naruto had mastered the chakra pulse and decided that it was an invaluable weapon against the Sharingan or Byakugan.

He had read about elemental manipulation, found himself to be a wind type, and decided to try to start that training tomorrow.

He had read the small cooking part of the library.

He had improved his chakra control.

He had improved his taijutsu style.

His new Chakra capacity: 13010

And he had though up something interesting for shadow clone training…

**And, end chapter!**

**Cut! Done! Voila!**

**1450 words this chapter!**

**So, worship the log and review. Especially review.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Week of Training, Day 4

As Naruto woke up, he yawned.

"I guess it's time to try out those new training methods."

He was referring to what he had found, hypothesized in the Scroll. A possibly awesome way to master chakra control and elemental manipulation. (Look at Intro page).

Also, after seeing an adaptation of the Shadow Clone technique, he was itching to try something out.

The variation of the Shadow Clone cut the clone off from the user, leaving it how it is with its own chakra. The clone no longer transfers back its memories, and can use its chakra freely. Normally, you would think _whatever,_ but with Naruto's real-matter-transformation technique, this could prove invaluable. And with the books on matter, atomic make-up, and other physics imprinted in his mind…

To test out his theory, Naruto made a clone, the severed his connection to it. Then, he told the clone to transform into a steaming-hot bowl of ramen.

The clone changed its atomic make-up to exactly match a steaming hot bowl of ramen.

Completely separated from the main consciousness, the clone _became_ a steaming hot bowl of ramen.

And so there, on the table, was a steaming hot bowl of ramen.

"Wow, I actually didn't expect that to work as well as it did! But now I know that I never need to pay for food or weapons again! Or I could turn my clones into money! YES! But for now, let's eat this ramen…"

**At Training Ground 0…**

Naruto made 2000 clones.

"Alright, here's how its gonna work! 1000 of you, regular library reading! 100 will be reading all you can about atoms, physics, and that stuff in general! 100 on the fighting style! 100 will be working on jutsu! 500 on deciphering the seals we have seen and trying to start on seal theory! The other 200, come with me!"

One of the main reasons seal masters were so rare is because of the complexity of seals. Most Shinobi can master a sealing seal or an exploding tag if they try hard enough, but there are almost _no_ books on how seals actually work. That is why Naruto had so many of them working on deciphering seals.

Now, with the two hundred clones he had assembled, Naruto was going to try out that super-quick training idea from the Scroll.

"100 of you clones, I want you to do one minute of chakra control exercises. Stick a leaf to each of your Tenketsu and hold them there for one minute." The clones, all knowing what the original was going to do, smirked and complied. One minute later, Naruto stopped the clones. "Okay, one of you dispel. Now, another one of you guys dispel. Now…"

After the 100th clone dispelled, Naruto fainted from massive memory gain. But because it had only been one minute of training per clone, he only gained 100 minutes of memories, while he gained 2^81 years chakra control training for each of is tenketsu.

And so, Naruto woke up one hour later. His clones were all waking up too (remember, memory gain goes to existing clones too). Grinning, he jumped up. Naruto could _feel_ all of his chakra throughout his veins. Experimentally, he tried making a standard clone. Because of the almost non-existent chakra cost of one, it had always been beyond him. But now, the clone was there. Completely not-real, a perfect illusion.

"YATTA!"

Naruto had perfect chakra control.

**12:00 PM, the Hyuuga Compound**

Naruto was slightly nervous as he approached the giant gate into the legendary Hyuuga compound. Gulping beside himself, Naruto looked up into the imposing faces of the Hyuuga gate guards.

"Ummm, I'm here to apologize to Hinata-chan because I accidentally hurt her yesterday? Maybe? Heh heh…?" (Naruto)

Glaring at Naruto, one of the Gate Guards turned around and went back towards the main compound; his strait posture giving the entire world a perfect view of his "I have a long wooden pole up my butt, and I don't give a sh*t" attitude.

Hinata was not, actually, a stuttering heap of a person who sucked in her clan's arts. She _did_ have a giant crush on Naruto, but her terrible self-confidence was now an act. Quite a good one, though. Being the little genius that she was, she deduced that her possible marriage to Naruto would have a much greater chance of happening if she wasn't in line to become clan head. So she pretended to be a failure in her clan's arts, so that her clan would be more willing to give her away.

So when Naruto wanted to talk to her, she showed up at the gate in little time at all.

"Yes Naruto-kun, what is it?" _I called him Naruto-kun! I wonder if he noticed?_

"Well Hinata-chan," _Oh my Log! He called me Hinata-CHAN! YEAH!_ "I wanted to apologize for accidentally hurting you the other day, so I was wondering if, you know, you um…um… OKAY!"

The words started tumbling out of his mouth, "Would you like to come with me to Ichiraku's ramen? My treat?"

_Does he realize that he just asked me out on a date? _"Sure, Naruto-kun, I would love to!"

_Whew, thank the Log that she didn't realize I was almost asking her out. That might have ended badly._

Both thinking their actually not-to-different thoughts about dating started on the walk Ichiraku's.

Naruto entered Ichraku's shouting "Jiji! I'm treating a girl to ramen as an apology! Hey Ayame-chan, we'll need my regular order and 1 vegetable ramen for Hinata-chen here (They had talked about this on the way over)."

As they were waiting for the ramen to cook, both were contemplating thoughts of a relationship between them in their heads.

Naruto:_ Man, Hinata-chan is really cute. I guess I never really realized it before. But she's even cuter than Sakura! And actually, Sakura is really mean. And focused on Sasuke-teme. And weak. Whereas Hinata-chan is really nice, and is open, I think. Well, she certainly doesn't like Sasuke-teme in __**that**__ way. And her clan jutsu are really strong! And…_

Hinata: _Mmmmm, Naruto-kun. Don't touch me there. Mmmmmm, Oh! Oh! Oh, YES!_

Needless to say, they were both surprised when a ramen bowl plunked down in front of them. They glanced at each other, blushed, then looked back at their respective bowls.

As they were eating, Hinata noticed that although Naruto was going through his bowls 8 times as fast as she was, he was still somehow maintaining good table manners.

Naruto was just happy he was eating ramen. Exact atomic copy or not, this ramen always just tasted _better_.

When they had finished eating, it was about 1:00. Naruto paid for them both, and then grinned at Hinata.

"That was fun Hinata-chan! Maybe… maybe we could possibly do it again in the hypothetical future? Heh heh…?" Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Sure, Naruto-kun! Let's do it again sometime!" Hinata, in contrast, said these words with a grin and lots of enthusiasm.

As Hinata ran off, Naruto only had one thought on his mind.

_Wait a second… did she call me Naruto_**-**_**kun **__?_

**Training Ground 0, 1:30 PM**

Naruto walked back to his fighting style-creation clone group, when he noticed that they weren't working.

"Hey, why aren't you doing anything?" Naruto inquired of one of the overseers.

"Well, the library clones have finished reading over all the taijutstu styles from the library, and we have finished making our style, for now." (Overseer)

"How good is it?" (Naruto)

"Oh boss, just wait to 'till you see!" (Overseer)

Naruto ordered the 100 taijutsu clones to start a series of exhibition matches. First, it was 1 clone against a clone using some random style, the offending style switching after each dispel. But what was awesome was that the original clone, who started with the adapted style, defeated all other styles easily. He had taken no hits.

Then came the two on one matches, two styles against the adapted style. Naruto had, at this point, decided to continue his physical exercises. He got the memories of the defeated clones, anyway.

After Naruto's special style won out, again with no poofs, Naruto was amazed. This style could defeat other random styles used by equally powerful opponents. In two-on-one matches.

At the end of the day, there were a few overall changes:

-Naruto's chakra levels: 14260

-Naruto's chakra control: PERFECT

-Naruto's taijutsu style: DONE (for now)

-Hinata's chakra: 90

**DONE!**

**Sorry it's been so long since the last update. I had a lot of stuff to do. Believe me, I WANTED to write more, but I couldn't find the time.**

**I read something that said that in the Fanfiction community, reviews are currency. I agree. Prestige is measured by reviews.**

**So worship the Log! And if you are ready to conquer in the Log's name, come with me! I mean review!**

**RRREEEEEVVVVIIIIIEEEEEWWWWW!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Training Week: Days 5, 6, and 7 in brief

Day five in brief-

Naruto woke up.

Naruto ate breakfast.

Naruto did his normal routine of clones + workouts.

Naruto had an interesting encounter en route to the library…

As he walked to the library, Naruto heard a strange sound. It sounded like… snickering. And so he turned around, and gasped as he saw a strange sight. On the roof of a building near the Academy, a purple-haired woman was standing rolling a big black canvas up. The canvas seemed to have writing on it. All the while, the lady was giggling, grinning, and making quick glances back into one of the rooms in the Academy. Naruto knew that grin all too well. That was the grin he had on before he started a prank…

Intrigued, he silently watched as the woman rolled herself into a ball with the poster, and _jumped through the window into the Academy?_

"What."

Naruto sidled along the edge of the wall, hoping not to be noticed. Putting his ear near the shattered window, he heard what seemed to be snippets of a conversation.

"…Chunin Exams…proct…now…ext par…akes pl…of Death…44…en minut…arting…"

And then he heard a loud, feminine shout of "NOW!", followed by the lady jumping back _through_ the window, and rushing off in a direction. Naruto heard a murmur of a rough, male voice talking before shouting, chairs clattering, and running.

Ibiki sighed as he ran his hand through his non-existent hair. Anko had come early again this time. And the people this time around weren't that good. With that…

"So, would you mind telling me what happened just now?"

Ibiki whipped around, kunai in hand, to see a silhouette in the broken window.

The papers hit the adjacent desk with a quiet thud. Yes, Ibiki is _that _good at twirling around while grabbing a knife.

"And just who might you be?" Ibiki asked with a slight frown. He hoped this conversation would not turn disastrous.

"Me? I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Newest genin in Konoha! Don't even have a team! I'm gonna be the Hokage! I'm awesome! I AM LEGION! I am-" Naruto had drawn himself up haughtily as he was speaking…

Only to droop, shut down, as Ibiki interrupted him. "Well, seeing as you are nowhere near this part of your career, I'll tell you. This was where the first test of the Chunin exams took place. I was its proctor. The second test will be handled by that…energetic women you doubtlessly saw come in here. That's all I can say. Now leave." Ibiki finished his small lecture with a slight glare.

Naruto left.

Naruto raced to training ground 44 and arrived just as all the teams were leaving. He noticed that each team had a colored scroll, and that there were two colors. From what he could tell, based on the dirty form he had found on the ground, there would be a big fight in the forest. Or possibly a lot of smaller fights. But something in the forest would give this test a high mortality rate.

And apparently, from the lack of Anbu collection teams he saw, all the dead bodies + items were left there. From all the Chunin exams in Konoha…

Rest of day 5:

Naruto finished his elemental manipulation training. For all elements.

Naruto increased his chakra.

Naruto made another move on Hinata. Hinata didn't mind.

Naruto had dinner.

Naruto played around with a camera.

Naruto went to sleep.

Naruto forgot all of his dreams about he and Hinata…_playing_ together.

Day 6 in brief-

Naruto woke up.

What was that sticky stuff on his pajamas?

Naruto had breakfast.

Naruto trained + read.

Naruto went on another date with Hinata.

Naruto ate a second lunch.

Naruto trained more.

Naruto was bored and experimented with seals.

Naruto almost blew up.

Naruto ate dinner.

Naruto went to sleep.

THE DAY OF TEAM SELECTIONS…

Naruto was very happily humming to himself as he walked to the Academy. As a brief estimate for his skills, Naruto though this:

Taijutsu:

Stamina – Kage

Strength – High Genin

Speed – High Genin (**C'mon guys, he's only been practicing for a week!**)

Form/Style – Mid Jonin

Ninjutsu:

Chakra Capacity – Bijuu (**Think of slightly higher then Kisame's**)

Chakra Control – Infinite

Jutsu Library – Jonin

Genjutsu:

Imagination/Creativity – Kage

Genjutsu Library – Mid Chunin

Fuinjutsu:

Seal Theory – High Jonin (**That's not saying much**)

Seal Vocabulary – High Jonin (**Again, not saying much**)

Creativity/Imagination/Ingenuity – Kage

**In the Classroom…**

Naruto walked into the classroom, and quietly sat down next to Hinata.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, I don't think they know who you are, because of the clothes." Hinata whispered to him as he sat down.

"I don't want them to notice me Hinata-chan. I they did, I might have to get this new outfit dirty! I just washed it!" Naruto whispered back.

Kiba, meanwile, was wondering who was sitting next to Hinata. Getting a quick sniff, he noticed it was Naruto! That idiot didn't deserve Hinata! _I'm gonna teach him a lesson_.

Now, contrary to popular belief, Kiba does not currently desire Hinata in any way. He likes powerful females, and is going to wait until one shows up. While being hot would still be a big bonus…

But the current reason Kiba was walking over to Hinata and Naruto was because he thought that Hinata, being from the Hyuuga, would deserve someone more powerful politically then a clan less idiot.

But as Kiba approached them, he stopped short. He smelled something in the air, and while no one else might have picked up on it, they were there.

Practically _exploding_ off of Naruto and Hinata were waves upon waves of pheromones. The obvious lack of distance between them on the bench was not a "Oh, I might like you in the somewhat near future" kind of sitting together, it was the "Let's mate right now! We both want to!" kind of sitting together.

Kiba stumbled back, practically shot. He had been near two mates in the clan while they were both in heat. And their pheromone-producers were not as active as the ones here, in front of him! _WHAT could be the cause of that?_ Kiba wondered as he stumbled back to his seat.

Naruto and Hinata were, at that point in time, both thinking about what would happen if they ripped off each other's clothes and got on the table right now. Like, in the middle of their fellow students. Of course, they both had their individual variations of this fantasy, but still.

Naruto, for some unknown reason, said he had to go to the bathroom. Staggering out the door and into a bathrrom stall, he shut himself in and reinforced the door with locking seal and privacy seal.

He both staggered back in 12 minutes, looking tired, frazzled, but undeniably happy.

Aaaaahh, the joys of shadow clones and transforming them into naked girls…

**DONE!**

**Sorry again about the late update time.**

**So, I have so far received one review that suggested pairings. No reviews for powers for Naruto, etc etc. That sucks. Seriously.**

**And also, GIVE ME FEEDBACK! I have gotten **_**no**_** suggestions for what to put in the next chapter, and anything about what I should have Naruto do in the future! Review me a quick series of events for the timeline, and I'll PM if I'm interested.**

**So Review! Worship the Log! And review again! And again! REEEEVVVVVVIIIIEEEEEWWWW! **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Actual Team Selections

**By the way, in case of controversy over what Naruto did in the bathroom, that last scentence was Author's commentary.**

The question arose in the minds of certain students: _What did Naruto actually do in the bathroom?_

**Flashback:**

_Naruto was thinking to himself quite a few things as he went to the bathroom, but his main priority was thus:_

_"Stupid pervy orange books! Why? WWHHHYYYYY? Why must I mature so much mentally when using shadow clones so that I can understand them? Why jutsu mechanichs? WWWHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY?_

_I need to take my mind off this track. What should I do…?"_

_-Skips to inside stall-_

_Naruto was sitting down in a shadow clone super-henged chair. He was sitting across from the dastardly villain in the other chair, who was smiling sweetly. You could never guess what that person would do next. So unpredictable._

_Suddenly, the evil person grinned and shot out their hand, taking hold of an object…_

_Moving his/her actually-a-henged-shadow-clone-rook, the Naruto-henged-into-Hinata clone announced the most dreaded words of all time._

_"Checkmate."_

_"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

**Flashback end**

Yes. To get his mind out of the imaginary gutter, Naruto played chess with a shadow clone.

Now back to the completely-underdeveloped-and-hyphenated-plot…

Iruka was announcing team names.

"Team 1: Irrelevent person number 24b!

Fangirl 57!

Random-civilian who I don't care to name!

Your sensei will be random-jonin-who-was-never-important 6.23!"

And so on, and so on until:

"Team seven:

Naruto Uzumaki!

Sasuke Uchiha!

Sakura Haruno!

Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi!"

All in all, the teams were the same.

* * *

-3 hours later-

Naruto sensed someone setting off the proximity seal that he had planted after 1 hour, 42 minutes, 27 seconds, and 93.841 milliseconds into the wait. He grinned. There was no way the dolt who decided to try to waste his time (he was really a shadow clone) was going to get out of this unscathed.

Kakashi walked in, expecting the eraser to fall on his head. Really, such a trap was easy to spot and terribly rudimentary, but why hurt his cute lil' genins feelings on their first day?

So when the eraser missed him, hit an almost-invisible sealing array that he had missed before, set it off, and was rocketed toward him revealing the sharp blade hidden in the folds, he was surprised. Even more so when, after he dodged, the blade hit a miniscule target, making a weight fall on a mysterious crack on the floor in the right place, collapsing the entire hallway's floor in one fell swoop. He was surprised even further when the pit had spikes on the bottom, and was so dark (not deep, just dark) that he couldn't see a place to shunshin to.

And finally, his heart almost died when after being impaled on the spikes, he was in the classroom, standing in front of all of his students, with smoke fading around him, and all the damage to the hallway still existent.

Sakura had her mouth gaping open.

Sasuke was brooding as usual, but was looking at him with increased intrest.

Naruto was, out-of-character-ly, reading.

"Mmmm… my first impression is… I hate you all. Meet me on the roof in 2 minutes."

* * *

**-Roof-**

Kakashi stared at the kids in front of him. This was _not_ his day. First, a strange assassination attempt and miraculous rescue. Then, whatever stuff he would have to do later. So he started off with his normal prompt, about likes, dislikes, dreams, eteca (etc).

Sakura: "I like –blushes- my dream is –blushes- my name is –blushes- and I hate blushes!

Sasuke: "The only relevant piece of information that I have for you is that I want to kill a certain man…"

Naruto: "I like Hinata-chan! And ramen! And training! And shadow clones! And…yeah! I hate idiots! And I hate the stupid scroll/kunai-sealed in scroll-references! I'm not an inanimate object! Also, my dreams are to marry someone (probably Hinata-chan), and to become the best Hokage ever! (Hokage is from now on pronounced hoe-kidge)

Kakashi was slightly startled at the differing responses. Sakura- fine. Sasuke- fine (if dark). Naruto- 90% wrong! What were those psychologists _doing?_ It's not like someone can suddenly mature years in a week, right?

* * *

**I'm going to skip the whole team seven introduction to the **_**actual **_**genin test and the test itself, and will summarize what happened.**

* * *

Naruto was feeling mostly good. The test had started off well enough. Kakashi-teme (I'll explain later) didn't really know what to say to Naruto's denial of following the time to show up and the "don't eat breakfast" suggestion. So he had just shrugged and went with the grain.

Naruto had been awfully surprised when Kakashi-teme had gotten excited, eye shining, and shoved his fingers up Naruto's butt. That stupid pedo-teme. It was a good thing that Naruto had been a clone.

So, angrily, all the exploding Narutos disguised as trees, rocks, and the general ground stopped the henge. Kakashi didn't have time to blink (well, actually he did but that was beside the point) before they all exploded, Sasuke and Sakura already in super-hard rock shelters. Kakashi actually managed to get up a water wall fast enough that he didn't spontaneously die. He was even conscious when his two "bells" popped and turned back into Naruto clones.

He even saw Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walking out together with the bells in hand before he passed out.

"YAY! Hinata-chan! I passed! I'm a _real _(said with as much sarcasm as possible) ninja now!"

"Good job Naruto-kun."

-smooch, smooch-

* * *

After a month of random, stupid chores (also known as D-rank missions), Naruto + team-of-slightly-relevant-plot-members got a C-rank mission.

**-Near mysterious puddle of water-**

Naruto looked cautiously at Kakashi and said "You know it's much easier to get information out civilians then out of ninja, right?"

Kakashi looked surprised at the overtly simple question, and nodded.

Naruto nodded seriously, then walked over to the puddle.

Then, he started showing off his now-legendary break-dance moves in the water puddle.

Sakura's protest of him "trying to be cool like her Sasuke-kun" died in her throat as the puddle disappeared and two bloody, hurt, and overall, highly damaged ninja appeared in its place.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "I was going to interrogate them and see who they were after…" but his response died in his throat as Naruto leered at Tanuza.

"I'msorryIdidn'ttellyoubutpleasedon'tkillme,Ihavea daughterandgrandson!Yes!Theywereafterme!"

"What?" asked Kakashi, clearly not understanding what was going on.

"Well, they were after me, you see. Because actually, the land of waves has been taken over by a man named Gato…" Tanuza was shivering as he spoke and still occasionally glanced at Naruto in fear.

* * *

"Get down!" Kakashi shouted as a giant blade swung over their heads, then embedded itself in a tree. Then the figure appeared on the tree. The large, muscled imposing figure of Zabuza Momochi. Naruto, seeing his chance, ran forward, jumped over Kakashi's arm before he said anything, and interrupted Zabuza's baddonkey intro with a punch to the face. Really, why do ninja allow others so much time for talking in the middle of battle? It's stupid.

Naruto quickly followed Zabuza's surprised trajectory (maybe his intro had never been interrupted before?) and charged fire chakra into his hand.

"Compress the power… maintain it…" Naruto mumbled as he rushed up to where Zabuza was headed. Only Kakashi's acute hearing picked up on it.

Zabuza turned his head to see the utter _brat_ that had the gall to interrupt his pre-prepared speech, and was very surprised to see that same brat right next to him with a cocked-back, glowing red fist saying "Fire Style: Eagle…

PAUNCH!" Hitting Zabuza with his fire filled hand caused the chakra to explode outward, into a massive fireball in the shape of an eagle head.

It would have killed Zabuza if not for the… ice? clone that had substituted with him.

Naruto looked around, but saw nothing. Looking back at the already-melting clone, he growled defiantly.

Zabuza _would_ die. Unless he proved himself worthy of survival.

**And… That is that!**

**Wow, has it really been that long since I last updated? I didn't notice with all the fu ( l ing SCHOOLWORK I had to do!**

**I hate elementary school.**

**No, but really, I had a lot of (non-elementary) school work and projects to do. Sorry I didn't update. Also, look at my newest "story." It's not a story, just a declaration of my ideals and rules in regards to fanfictions.**

**And, as always, review. I have what, over 6000 hits, 50 followers, 8 chapters, and only 35 REVIEWS? What, do you have **_**no**_** feedback or reaction to my story whatsoever? C'mon, non-reviewer-guys! Be like Leaf Ranger and Hee-Ho Master. They are good reviewers. But the rest of you lot? PSHAW!**

**Also, please note the newly added-in linebreaks. They should make things more logical and less super-fast.**

**By the way, you definitely want to read my general rules, guidelines, rants, etc "story" that I just made. Check it out for my opinion on stuffs.  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Before I start again, let me share this:**

**THIS IS A LAUGH CHAPTER!**

**HAAAAA! HHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**I bet you lot never thought I would follow through on my threat, did you? Well **_**HA!**_** In your face!**

**However, I don't exactly want to take up my whole chapter like this. Because if I did, the other person would win. Yes, because the person who "flamed" me was a total, utter, idiot.**

**First of all he didn't even use his real account name (he wasn't signed in), so I can't PM him for clarification on what I did wrong. Yes, I admit last chapter was a bit rushed. That was from lack of line-breaks transferring from Word to the Doc Manager. But I also have a lot of work right now, and I am feeling a lot of pressure. As you might be able to tell from my updates (or lack thereof) I really am short on time and can't update very often. Terrible, I know.**

**Either way, back to the point. He gave me what was **_**supposed**_** to be a flame, but he failed. If that wasn't the **_**worst**_** grammar-ed piece of writing I have ever seen.**

**And it wasn't even worth it! He just told me I failed at writing and should take the story down. Yeah, like I care about what he thinks. As I said before, there was a lack of proper capitalization, missing letters, and strangely, most of the punctuation that he/she should have put in was not in existence.**

**So screw you! I got an extra review! What did you get out of it?**

**Before I completely forget about your almost worthless existence, let me thank you for review number 43!**

**Now on to important topics…**

**I have other stories now! Read them! Well, one story and another "thing." You will know which is which based on the titles. So check that out quickly.**

**Also, I almost have 50 reviews! That's awesome! And I'm pretty sure I broke 10,000 hits a while ago.**

**But think about that ratio for a second: That means that for every 200 hits, I get one review. Does it really take 200 of you guys for someone to get off their lazy asse-I mean **_**donkeys**_**- to post something? C'mon people, it's what, 5 seconds of your life?**

**Also, as a final word on the matter of the crappy review, if you think you can write out this concept better then my bored mind can, please do and post a link in a review. If your version is better than mine, I will freely follow and favorite you and your story.**

**Sorry for this guys, but as I promised there is no content here. Sorry!**

**(insert current username here)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter** 8

The Silence After the Bang

Not beta'd because I have no friends.

* * *

"So, dobe, what is that? Do I see you pretending to be doing something? No, I bet you're just fiddling around with something you found in the trash. It seems useless, just like you normally are."

"Well teme, this is what I'm going to call a blaster. And I made it myself. Now, what does it do? Because it seems useless, right?

"Hn."

"Kakashi-sensei, you know the compression seal, right?"

"Ugh... yes, it's the one that minimizes the ugh... size of the other seals inside gah... of it. Why? Did you compress the seals on that 'blaster' so it would be more compact? That's actually a very interesting idea! Good job, Naruto!"

"Thank you sensei, and yes, that's what it does. Now, this blaster has two main sections. The 'creation' section and the 'fire' section. So this is what each is like up close..." From there, Naruto put his creation on a room-sized piece of paper that came out of nowhere, and slammed his palm on the longer tube. From there, a large set of seals expanded, forming a humungous ring of concentric circles.

"So, this outer ring here is the first part. So, you know how you can do long-range sealing? Like sealing something in front of you without physical contact **(AN: Think of when Jiriaya sealed the Ameterasu in Naruto's first encounter with Itachi and Kisame. While looking for Tsunade, remember?) **? Well, the reason this circle is so large is so that it has a large area and specified target. Specifically, this is for targeting the minerals in the earth that are used to make steel, and seals them in the hyper-dimensional space."

"Next, the contents are transported to the space of the next ring through these clauses over here... because this ring is the foundation of the entire thing. So, I figured out that the amount of space in a seal will remain in percentage: if half of the seal is filled, then the space inside the seal shrinks, half of it will still be filled, but the material will be denser. Now, when objects undergo massive changes in density over short amounts of time, what happens?"

"Baka! Everyone knows that things change temperature while undergoing shifts in density! I bet you only figured it out because Sasuke-kun was beating you up! Baka!"

At this exclamation of Sakura's, Kakashi and Sasuke looked at each other awkwardly. They knew that... yeah... sure...

Naruto chuckled darkly. "So now, with this mass of unrefined materials that make up steel is beginning to heat up. Heat up so much that it starts to melt... and melt... and mix... and turn into... anyone have a guess?"

Kakashi sighed resignedly. This was like when his sensei tried to explain his seals. But at least _this_ he could figure out. "It makes molten steel. So this is a steel-creating seal I assume, Naruto?"

Naruto cackled maniacally. "Yes, my young padawan, this seal creates STEEL! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Alright, from here the molten steel travels into the final refining process. Now, this took lots of hours of hard work, but I did it. I found a way to change what the inside of a storage seal looks like!Now, you might all be wondering what that means, so I'll tell you. Let's unseal what's in this section."

And so with that, Nartuto placed his palm on the center of the entire sealing array, and unsealed whatever his creation was. It turned out to be a small steel cylinder capped with a small steel half-sphere. It was also frosted, as it should be noted. "So, what is this? Well, I'll call it a bulutetu **(pronounced boo-loo-te-too)** for now. So, imagine the inside of the seal not only had the shape of a bulutetu, but was also fluctuating in size at the right speed as too be extremely cold. Now, this clause over here transports the contents of the previous section into this section whenever possible. Now Kakashi, min telling us what this means in general?"

"You are not only creating steel, but having all the molten steel be transported into this section that will rapidly freeze small sections of it into these 'bulutetus' of yours. Now, am I to assume that the the overall consensus of this _thing_ is to constantly create and unseal these 'bulutetus' into the cylindrical section of your device? They seem to be about the same size."

"Good job, Kakashi! You really are smart! Correct on all accounts! Now, for the final part of my device. You may want to step back everyone..." Naruto was working while talking, resealing the bulutetu and minimizing the humongous seal again. Naruto then brushed his hand over the top of his black metal device, exclaiming "Initiate!" A bulutetu appeared into the barrel of his device, and he aimed it at a tree.

"Now I'll make this visible for now." Naruto's thumb of his right hand (the one holding the machine) was covered in a shaky blue glow of chakra. He placed it on the back of the barrel.

**"BOOOOOOOOOOM!"**

And then came the sound of the explosion.

**"CrrrrACK!"**

And then came the sound of the tree he fired at cracking.

**"BCHOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

And then came the sound of the tree falling over, the bulutetu embedded deep in its destroyed trunk.

* * *

Sakura, who finally took her hands off her ears, looked at Naruto. She was quite shaken. "What was that?"

Surprisingly though, Kakashi answered, though he was looking at Naruto through narrowed eyes. Eye, really. "A sustained exploding seal... it stays active and can be used over and over again, it doesn't get destroyed like the ones on explosive tags. It needs a chakra pulse to get set off though. It is not really used except as time delay on trapped buildings... the physical touching necessary just isn't practical in battle. At least not anymore...

With the power of the explosion focused and compressed at one point, it expands rapidly outward and expels this" Kakashi picked up the bulutetu from the remains of the tree "small, aerodynamic piece of metal at super-sonic speeds, giving it amazing power. Naruto... this device could completely revolutionize the war industry. Any civilian that could muster the smallest amount of chakra could kill a shinobi with this. I hope you understand what this means, Naruto. I now temporarily declare this invention an SSS-class secret. If this got out..." Kakashi glared at Naruto and Naruto gulped subconsciously. Mentally aging a few years has nothing on a war veteran.

"If this got out, it could mean peace..." Kakashi crushed the bullet in his hand. "Or mass genocide of entire nations."

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I did it. Watcha gonna do about it, punks?**

**How many of you thought of something (or read/wrote of something) similar? Review if you did!**

**This took a while because it did. And for those of you who want to complain about a lack of plot, review it. Feel free to. I have such a lack of reviews that I still read them in my (admittedly short) free time.**

**So review! Tell me what you thought!**

**Please! I eat my reviews slowly so I can savor the taste! And also because I don't get much! I"M STARVING!**


End file.
